


Hawknapped

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hawknapped

Clint had been kidnapped. 

To make him comply.

It made him very angry that someone touched his hawk.

He will kill them. 

Fir taking what is his.


End file.
